Auburn, Best Racer In The Sky Kingdom
by CamoAsh
Summary: The SkyWing contestants line up to race. They give it all they've got until the finish line, except a young dragonet beats them there! Auburn is a NightWing/SkyWing hybrid that dreams of racing, one day...


_**Hello! I'm back!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The crowd roared and cheered as the contestants lined up on the starting line. Five SkyWings, ready to race. Two stands on either side were filled with SkyWings and the occasional MudWing or SandWing cheering on.

"Racers!" called a bright orange SkyWing, Vermillion, hovering above the stationary dragons. "You all know the course!" the contestants readied themselves to fly; each of them spaced equally apart to give equal room for their enormous wings.

"On your marks!" Vermillion called. The racers got their talons in a position to push themselves off.

"Get set!" a few racers growled.

"GO!" he called.

The racers literally flung themselves off the starting podium to each get a head start. They started out a bit clumped together and knocking each other about with their wings, but three of the bigger SkyWings got ahead of the others. The crowd went _crazy, _each cheering for their bet.

The SkyWing racers flew around a tall rock tower painted with orange rings for the race, underneath a bridge that lead to the palace, which the bridge was also filled with SkyWings, they then flew up, up, up to the very top of the Sky Palace. A younger, dark red SkyWing with strong wings took the lead-just. Once to the top, they all sharply banked and raced vertically down the walls of the palace. The back two SkyWings who were coming last somehow glided past the other three, seemingly because they were smaller or perhaps they had a different technique for tucking their wings in as they dived.

They all kept diving until they got closer to the ground. All at once, the racers banked and spread their wings, the g-force making them fly horizontal over the ground. Other SkyWings from the audience followed them as they went to see who was first. A very small SkyWing dragonet who could have only been a few months old tried to keep up with all the racers, he was dark orange with dark red under his wings and small black scales that ran along his neck and down to his tail, black spikes also ran down his back. A hybrid.

As the racers weaved through trees, over logs, around rocks, the little dragonet flew his hardest to keep up with them. He was doing well, until he had to slow and hover in the air as the SkyWing contestants flew over a great waterfall- the Diamond Spray River. They were near the finish line.

The racers banked and dived, gathering speed as they plummeted towards the rushing water. A huge crowd of SkyWings cheered them on at the finish line, giving them all motivation to cross first.

One of the bigger SkyWings pushed on and gave himself a rush of speed, barrelling past the others, he growled and smoke poured from his mouth. He was determined to win.

Before any of them crossed, a blur of dark orange raced past and flew over their heads and past the line, but he did not cut the flowing red ribbon that marked the finish.

The big SkyWing was baffled by this strange sight and slowed down, shocked at what he had seen. A young red SkyWing caught up and passed him, she flew straight into the ribbon, marking her as first, and she twirled up, up into the sky and looped around, as if doing a victory dance.

The crowd of SkyWings went _crazy_, not just cheering on the winner but also congratulating the others who had finished. The winner and the rest of the contestants glided down to the forest clearing where the crowd was, and the racers were called up for awards.

After the awards were given out, medals, trophies and such, the young red SkyWing who won the race spotted the little dragonet who had _truly_ won. She went and sat next to him.

"I saw you pass us all." She said to him. He looked up at her with beaming eyes.

"Really!? I thought I would be _too fast!_ The others said I could _never_ win a race, but I did!" his orange scales glowed in the dying sunlight.

"Who says you can't win a race?" the young SkyWing was perplexed. Who would put down such a small dragonet?

"All the others at school." His eyes seemed to lose a bit of shine as he remembered what they had said.

"They says 'you could never race against a SkyWing because you're not a true SkyWing, and only _true_ SkyWings can race'. My mommy is a SkyWing and my daddy is… I forget what he is. The big, black scary dragons?"

"NightWings." She corrected for him.

"Yeah. He's a Nighting! Does that mean I'm not allowed to race because my daddy is a different dragon?"

The innocence in the question broke her heart. She knew a hybrid would never be allowed to race against the other SkyWings. But she can't tell him that. It would destroy him

"No, little one. You can race with whoever you want. And if you keep training, you will one day be the _best_ racer in the Sky Kingdom. I mean, you beat _me_, and I've been training for three years."

The little dragonet's face lit up like a ray of sunshine.

"I'm gonna be the best racer in the _whole world!_ The fastest in the land!" he jumped up and fluttered his wings.

"What's your name?" she asked. She would remember him.

"Auburn. My mommy named me because I'm so orange!" he spread his wings and flapped hem slowly, like a butterfly on a flower.

"Auburn. Well, you will be the best racer in the whole Sky Kingdom one day."

But she knew his wish couldn't possibly come true…

_**Thank you for reading! I hope I'm getting better with the Wings Of Fire fanfiction, I'm used to writing more violent fanfiction and not suitable-for-younger-readers content (not saying that all WoF fans are young).**_

_**Please review! it helps! And it makes my day when I see someone has favorited one of my stories! :)**_

_**~Stay Fierce!**_


End file.
